Things We Don't Need Anymore
by mightjustbe
Summary: Inspired by the Jenny Owen Youngs song. A postSanta in the Sludge fic. The ramifications of the tree and the mistletoe and Caroline's puckish ways.
1. Chapter 1

I highly recommend listening to the song "Things we don't need anymore" by Jenny Owen Youngs before, during, or after reading this. You can find it at Enjoy it!

She closed her eyes tightly as she lowered the shades of the conjugal trailer. "That was nice of him..." She heard her brother speak softly to his fiancee. She glanced over to her father, surprised to see him grinning still.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, really. It's just... sweetie, he got you a Christmas tree."

"Only because he knew I wanted to give you the big, proper family Christmas, and I couldn't do that without a tree. And he knew I couldn't give you a tree in here, so..." She was beginning to get flustered. Her father was still smiling at her. "Stop it, Dad. He's my partner. And my best friend."

"No matter what you think, he didn't do it for Dad. He arrested the man!"

She spun to glare at her brother, having to fight the urge to yell that he'd also arrested him--it would ruin all the hard work they went through to lie to the kids. Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "Booth respects him. He was just being nice. Can we please, please drop this?"

Not another word was spoken of the tree, or of Booth's gesture and what it really meant. But that didn't stop the Brennan men's knowing glances tossed to each other over Brennan's head. And it didn't stop her from questioning what it all meant.

She spent the time she should have been flying to Peru contemplating what she should do. Who she should ask for help. Usually it would be him. But it was about him, now. That wouldn't work. She was a direct kind of person, but at this point... she couldn't go to him like this. It would mean something. It would mean too much and it would be impossible to fix when it blew up in their faces.

Sighing, she uncurled herself and grabbed her phone, dialing Angela's number.

"I would say merry Christmas, but at this ungodly hour, there is no reason to be merry and this better be a damned emergency, or someone's going down." Angela's not-quite-cheery voice filled her head.

"It is. It's about Booth..." She took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I need someone to talk to, Ange. Can you maybe come over?"

"Gimme thirty minutes, sweetie. I'll be right over."

Brennan made a pot of coffee and, in case it was needed, put her small wine and liquor collection within easy reach. She sipped her coffee slowly, letting the warmth fill her as she contemplated what everything meant. She didn't know if she wanted to know, not really. Not when it could mean the end of everything that has held her together for the past three years. Not when she could lose the one man who had never let her down--the one man she could trust and confide in and depend on.

She jumped when she heard the sharp knock on the door. She strode to the door, throwing it open to reveal a disheveled, half asleep Angela. "Coffee. Now."

Smiling, she led the way to the kitchen and poured her friend a mug full of the steaming black brew. "Thanks again... He bought me a Christmas tree, Ang."

Her friend quirked an eyebrow, "Why?" she whispered into the mug.

"Because it was Christmas, and my dad couldn't have on in the trailer... He hooked up the lights to his car battery. It was... beautiful. But I don't know what it means."

"What do you want it to mean?"

She shrugged, "Honestly? I have no idea." She sighed, debating whether it was a bad sign that she wanted liquor this early in the conversation.

"Okay. What do you think that he meant by it?"

"I have no idea." She bit her lip. "Russ thinks that it's a sign that he's not just my partner. So does Dad. But I'm not sure."

"There's only one way to find out, Bren..."

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at her friend, "Don't say it, Ange. I can't ask him!"

"Why not?" Angela sighed and shook her head, "You just don't get it. You're so afraid of what it all means that you're not LISTENING! You already know what it means, sweetie. Don't pretend that you don't--it's insulting, really. I know that this isn't easy for you but doing nothing and pretending that there's nothing going on is just absurd."

"I don't know what it means!" She whispered, standing and heading for her stashed collection, grabbing the first bottle her fingers touched and placing it on the counter.

"Getting wasted won't help you pretend that you're this clueless, Bren. You know what he meant, getting you that tree. It meant exactly what you wanted it to mean. Exactly what he wanted it to. And you know what that is, even if you try and say you don't. All I know is," She stood and grabbed her purse, turning to face her friend who'd stood still since she began speaking, "I won't sit here and help you pretend anymore. And I sure as hell won't sit here and watch you drink until you forget."

"Ange..."

She shook her head and opened the door, "Just remember--sometimes things hurt for a reason. Sometimes our emotions are trying to speak to us. I know that you don't buy into the whole notion of listening to your heart, and that's fine. But whether you want to believe it or not, there's something inside of you that you're trying to drown with that bottle. And if you succeed... it might be lost forever. Is that really what you want?"

Tempe closed her eyes and listened as the door shut, her fingers gripping the glass neck of a bottle of Jack, feeling the curved design pressing into her flesh. Did she know what Booth had meant by the gesture? She wasn't sure. She knew what her family had told her it meant. Was that somehow clouding her judgement, impairing her ability to truly grasp what she already knew?

She released the cool glass bottle and sank into one of her dining room chairs with a sigh. She had to try and think about it all logically. It was all that she knew how to do, really. So, what did she know about Booth?

Everything, something inside of her roared. She knew everything about him--she knew that his son was his life, that he wanted nothing more than to be able to make his son proud of him. She knew that he had many regrets about his past--of the lives he'd had to take, of his gambling addiction, of the way his life and his belief system sometimes clashed. She knew how hard it was for him to deal with the death of a child, how it somehow made him terrified that he would one day receive the news that his son was gone, and it made him fight that much harder to get the monsters who did such things behind bars, away from his child and others.

She knew other things--less obvious things. Like how he made jokes about her intelligence to cope when he felt like he wasn't quite smart enough to follow the conversation or to understand the scientific lingo that hung heavily in the air of the lab. Like how afraid he was when Zack had gone to Iraq. Because, though he picked on him and insisted he disliked him, he felt protective of him. He felt like he had to look out for him, to keep him out of harms way. And if Zack was in a war zone, and Booth was in Washington, D.C., he couldn't help him.

She knew, because of her relationship with Booth, that Zack had come back haunted by what he'd seen. Not in the same way that Booth was. But the ghosts that sometimes clouded Zacks eyes now looked like the ones that claimed Booth's from time to time.

She knew everything about him. Everything. But there was never enough to kill her curiousity. She didn't know the way he thought, or what he thought sometimes. She didn't know what he dreamt about when he slept. She didn't know so much, and yet she thought she knew everything. Didn't she?

She knew how his smile made her feel alive, and his fear made her terrified in an instant, and his sadness swallowed her whole, like a tide in the ocean would to a weak swimmer. She knew how the subtle touch of his hand on hers made her skin feel like it was on fire. She knew that, when his eyes sparkled and he gave her a half grin, that he was planning something, and that she would most likely be whisked away "against her will" to do whatever it was that he planned.

And, in that moment, she knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the hardest choice she'd ever had to make. For most people, it would be easy: You realize that you're in love with someone, and you tell them. You do whatever it takes to find them and to tell them that your life is better because they're in it. You tell them that you can't imagine what it would feel like to be apart from them another second. You tell them that you're crazy about them. And then there is the fairytale, Hollywood ending that comes with that. The tearful reciprocation, longing embraces, deep, passionate kisses, and a happily ever after.

But Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were anything but "most people". They didn't follow those patterns, fit in with that crowd. They were damaged in their own ways. They had issues that prevented either of them from probing too deeply within themselves, from getting too close to one another. With Tempe, she had a problem admitting that she felt something for anyone--in her world, emotions led to pain and hurt, and loss. And she didn't want to lose anyone else, so she simply ignored the signs that she felt anything more than platonic, friendly love for her partner. With Booth, he had a problem admitting his love for his partner due to his belief that it was unrequited. He didn't want to tell her how he felt and see that look in her eyes--the look that told him she was pulling away. He knew that if she started to pull away after something like that, they wouldn't have a chance. Not just romantically, but at all. Their partnership would disintegrate, not to mention the friendship. He'd been rejected before, and that had hurt badly enough. But to be rejected by her... he couldn't stand that. So he said nothing, and she tried to feel nothing. They were anything but "most people".

And therein lay the choice that was begging to be made. Did she take a stab at normalcy and run to him, tell him she'd finally woken to see the light of his love shining through her closed blinds, felt the warmth of that love on her face and let it warm her cold heart? Or did she continue to pretend that she felt nothing--did she see that light, feel that warmth, and rush to the window to close the blinds tighter and, for extra protection, throw up some heavy curtains and pull those shut, too?

She didn't know what path she should chose. It should be easy. It shouldn't require a decision. If it were any other woman, there would be no choice. Not with the way she felt. Not with what she knew about him. Seeley Booth was a catch. He was sensitive, smart, charming, funny, kind... he was amazing, she knew that. It's part of the reason that she loved him. Not for the first time, she wished she weren't so broken... She wished that she didn't have so many issues pertaining to men, and love, and trust. And hope. She tried to be, for the most part, happy and optimistic. But she didn't really have hope anymore. She had, long ago, given up hope on the idea of resolving her issues. She would never find her way back to whole, and she thought she was okay with that. She had Ange, after all, and Zack and Hodgins, and even Booth. They all loved her as she was; stubborn, broken, and hopelessly inept when it came to socializing and cultural intelligence. She had thought that would be enough.

But now... now she knew how she felt. And how he felt. Could she really run to him and tell him the truth? Did she want to give him a broken woman? Did he really realize what he was doing, who he was loving? He deserved so much. He deserved to find someone he loved, someone who could love him back unconditionally. Someone who understood him and would be there for him no matter what.

She was that person, she knew that.

But he also deserved happiness. And part of his ultimate happiness was marriage and children. It was a family, the Cleaver all-American dream sort of family, complete with family dinners each night and a white picket fence. He wanted that, and he definetly deserved that, and so much more.

And she couldn't give him that.

So she reached for a pad of paper and scribbled a letter, trying to ignore the tears that poured down her cheeks. Then she stood, gathered some traveling items into two suitcases, and rescheduled her flight to Peru so that she was leaving on the very next flight down, in just two hours. She looked at the letter sadly, knowing that it would most likely be the last thing she ever said to him, knowing that it could possibly be the end to the best thing that ever happened to her. Fighting off another wave of sadness, she stuffed the letter into her pocket and headed for her car.

She drove to Booth's in record time, fighting to keep calm and distant. She couldn't think about it anymore--there was nothing left to do. She had made her choice. She stuck the letter in his mailbox and ran back to her car, speeding to the airport. She couldn't be late for this flight--if she was, if she missed this one, too... she would go back. She would take back her good-bye. And she couldn't do that.

Because once Temperance Brennan makes a choice, she sticks to it, no matter what. And she decided she loved Booth enough to let him have everything he deserved, no matter what it cost her. 


	4. Chapter 4

He'd heard the sound of paper sliding against his hardwood floor and looked to see a single envelope. He raised an eyebrow--he'd just gotten back from dropping Parker off with his mother, and it was Christmas Day. This wasn't mail, not from the postal service, anyway. And it was only 10 am... He stretched and strode to the door, picking up the blank envelope. With a sigh, he walked over to his couch and plopped down. It was going to be a long, hard Christmas. He was completely, utterly alone. He almost laughed at the idea that his sole company was the contents of the envelope in his hand. He knew who he wished he was spending the holiday with... and with that, his thoughts drifted to his partner, Bones. Her flight was scheduled for 7 a.m.--in typical Bones fashion, she was unwilling to sleep in on the holiday and wait for a later flight. He smiled, thinking of her face when he'd told her to open the blinds in the trailer; the grin that spread across her face as she looked out to see him and Parker with that tree, snow falling down around him. He knew she could see his own smile, competing with hers. He wondered if she even knew why he'd done that... Or if he'd ever find a way to tell her. 

His eyes drifted back to the white envelope resting in his hand. With the suspense killing him, he tore open the thin paper, slightly shocked to see his partners familiar script there. 'So she was thinking of me before her flight?' He thought, smiling.

His smile slowly drifted away, his grip on the paper tightening as he read her words. It wasn't real... surely, it was a dream. A nightmare...

_Booth,  
I never thought that this would happen. But it has, and I'm not sure about anything anymore. I don't know how to say this to you, or how you'll react. Because I could be wrong, but if I'm not... you'll never forgive me._

_I love you, Booth. Not just as my friend and my partner, either. I love you the way that I think, I hope, you love me. In that crazy, breathless, can't-even-think-when-you-look at me way that no one thinks exists until they're neck deep into it and they can't find their way out. I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way, not for sure. That's one of the reasons for this letter. If you don't, it'll be easier for us to just pretend it never existed. And, if you do... let's not get ahead of ourselves._

_I love you, but I have to let you go. I know you won't understand that, but I'm going to give you my explanation anyway, in hopes that you'll respect my reasoning and my wishes, and know that I'm only doing this for you._

_You are amazing, Seeley. You've changed my life in so many ways, and you constantly surprise me. But you deserve so much more than I could ever give you. So I've decided to let you go... you can have all that you deserve. I hope that you'll forgive me one day--I truly do love you, and want to remain friends..._

_Love,  
Tempe._

His eyes scanned the paper. She said she would give her reasons... but he didn't truly see any reason. His heart ached, and his mind was screaming at him--if she just dropped this off, she wasn't on her flight to Peru yet! He leapt up and ran to his room, throwing on a t-shirt and slipping into a pair of boots, grabbing his cell and the letter on his way out the door. She wouldn't get away with this that easily, he thought as he phoned the airport. If he had to, he'd call Hodgins for another "informed anonymous call" about her flight...

No one told him they were in love with him and then abandoned him...

* * *

AN: So, what do you think... I'm trying to work out whether this is going to be angsty or fluffy... R and R to give your input! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:: Although the response was overwhelmingly Fluff (in fact, only one or two people mentioned a little amount of angst), I have deviated from the popular fluff path... This will be an angst fic. Now, with that said, please keep reading, as I promise you that you'll enjoy this story still (And I have a few surprises in store for you!) Please don't be too angry with my choice--I just feel like the obvious route for all of my stories is fluff... and I want to try my hand in angst. This is the perfect story for that.

* * *

She checked her bags in and waited for her flight to be called. And, while she sat and read a new report on the Peruvian dig, her mind drifted back to her letter. Had she actually thought about it, she would've attached a stamp, and let him receive it once she was safely on another continent. But she hadn't had the foresight, and her heart began to pound. What if he read it... and then tried to stop her? What if he didn't understand what she tried to tell him and wanted further explanation? She knew that, if and when he confronted her about the letter face to face, she wouldn't be able to fight him. It was the unspoken reason why she wrote the letter. She wasn't afraid of anything, except of breaking down and letting him convince her it would all work out, of letting him convince her that she was perfect and all that he wanted, even if he deserved better and more than what she was or could be. And she would let him, which was the worst of it. Because she loved him, and walking away from him went against everything inside of her. All she wanted was to be with him--to look him in the eye and tell him how she felt. Tell him everything. But she had to be strong, and that was what she tried to focus on--not the painful throbbing of her heart, or the way her brain was pounding in her skull, like she'd had too much to drink, or the way her stomach lurched when she thought of the possibility of him never speaking to her again.

She picked up her cell when she felt it shake in her pocket. One glance at the screen stopped her heart--it was him. Oh, God... she thought, biting her lip. She wanted to answer it, but she just repeated her new mantra-Be Strong. She let it go to voice mail and prayed that he'd leave one. She desperately wanted to hear his voice, to feel the way she always did when she spoke to him--like she was flying while stationary, like she was happy no matter the circumstances, like she could never hurt again though it was (especially now) almost a guarantee.

After a few breathless seconds, she felt the phone vibrate again, one short time; Voice mail. With a sigh that rang of both relief and fear, she called her mailbox and waited as the automated voice retold the details. And then, "Bones... Damn it, answer the phone!" Anger, mostly, but... "Please, Temperance..." there it was--sadness. It was the undertone of the first, just a small hint of it hiding behind the stronger emotion. She frowned and replayed the message; there was something else there, in the background. It was the sound of movement... the sounds of traffic on the freeway. He was coming! She closed the phone, feeling her heart drop into her stomach as she prayed that her flight would be called before he arrived.

He closed his phone and flipped on the police lights. He had called the airline and had found out her flight wasn't set to board for another half an hour, and he hoped he'd have enough time. He'd brought his badge (he never left home without it), so he hoped he'd be allowed through--onto the plane if need be...

He continued his drive, speeding through traffic before he reached his destination with just twelve minutes before she got onto that plane. He left the lights on and parked near the doors, turning off the car and rushing inside, flashing his badge when needed until he was able to spot her, staring blankly at her cell phone, as if in a battle with herself. To call or not to call... Too late, Bones, he thought.

He walked quietly, slowly approaching her from behind. He bent low and put his face just inches from her ear, "Bones?"

She froze, her face draining of blood, making her turn almost grey. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He stood and walked around, tempted to laugh at the way her eyes never left him, unblinkingly following his every step. He knelt before her, "I'm here to stop you. You're a genius--you should've figured that out."

"Then you've wasted your time, Booth. I've made my decision. If you... feel the same way as I do, you'd respect that choice and just let this go."

"You're trying to tell me that, if I love you" Her breath caught as he said this, IF, and he smiled, "And I do... You're trying to tell me that I'd just let you go?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying, Booth! If you really do love me, please, just understand why I'm doing this..."

"I don't. Not even a little. If you want me to understand, you'll have to explain."

"But I wrote..."

He pressed his finger to her lips and she closed her eyes. "What you wrote," He whispered, "What you wrote was not an explanation. It was a cop out. It was an excuse, and a bad one. If you want me to understand why two people who care about each other as much as we do don't belong together, it's going to take more than a few lousy sentences on a scrap of paper. You'll have to tell me to my face. Now."

She opened her eyes and he saw they were filled with tears. "You want an explanation? How's this--You want something I can't give you. You want marriage, and kids, and some kind of suburban fantasy, Booth... and that's not something that would ever come easily to me. And you deserve to have that!" She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, relishing her touch. She smiled sadly at him and rubbed her thumb along his cheek, "And you will have that. Because I'm not going to get in the way of your future... I love you enough to let you go."

"Don't, Bones. Don't walk away from this. From us." His voice was coarse and he pulled her hand from his cheek, holding it in his own as he stared into her eyes. "All that I want is you. I don't need to get married and have kids--I'll be happy with you. And I already have Parker... that's enough for me. That's all I could dream of."

She shook her head and pulled her hand from his as her flight was called. She stood and grabbed her carry-on from the seat beside her, trying not to look at him. He stood and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place, but she carefully sidestepped him. With a look of sadness, she arched her head up to his and pressed her lips to his, unable to suppress any longer the sob that erupted, which he swallowed as he pulled her closer. He bent into her and deepened the kiss, pressing her fully against him. She pulled away suddenly, another sob shaking her. He saw the tears pouring from her eyes as she turned and ran towards the plane. "BONES!" He called after her. Once she realized he wasn't chasing her, she turned, slowly. "I love you... I'll be here waiting for you when you come home."

"No, you won't be. Goodbye." She smiled, but it faltered quickly, her lips shaking as she wept. He took a few more steps towards her, but she noticed and disappeared around the bend.

* * *

He watched the plane take off from the seat she'd occupied just moments before. Then he sat in that same space until security asked him to leave the premises. He didn't have the heart to show them his badge, and just walked to the SUV, his head hung. He'd never felt such pain, and, if he could prevent it, he'd never feel that pain again. Even if it meant that he had to distance himself from the love of his life.

If she didn't want him, he'd try to stop wanting her. Otherwise, the grief would kill him.

* * *

She stared out of the window, tears pouring from her eyes as she watched the world below fade. She had thought that she wouldn't be strong enough to reject him to his face, that she would break in front of him and let him have her. She couldn't think of a time when she'd wanted to be right more than that, nor a time when it'd hurt so badly to be so wrong.

A part of her wished that he wouldn't give up. The rest of her prayed that he would--he deserved better than waiting for nothing. She would never love anyone the way she loved him, and she hoped that would be enough for her for the rest of her life.

* * *

AN:: Finis. Sort of a weird place to end... but it's open for a continuation... if I ever get around to that. Case in point--follow up to "When the world comes crashing down" is still nowhere to be seen, though it was promised... sorry about that, too! 


	6. Author's note for disappointed readers

Author's Note:: SURPRISE!! Alternate Ending:) This one, however, is very much a fluff. I couldn't ignore everyone's desire to see this as a fluff, not after everyone's given such fantastic feedback. This is my way of thanking each and every one of you that has taken the time to read this story and review (and all of you that are reading this now without intentions to review--that's fine. I do it all the time!!). So once again, thank you for all of your advice and kind words. This is for you, because you asked for it. And because we all want to see Booth and Bones end up together...

Please read chapter 4 before this, and ignore the other ending/chapter 5...

* * *

She had made it to the highway and was halfway to the airport when she saw the squad car behind her, the lights flashing. Sighing, she pulled over and gathered the necessities--her driver's license, proof of insurance and registration. An officer approached and tapped on her window.

Rolling down her window welcomed a blast of icy air into her toasty car. She handed him the gathered items, "Officer, what seems to be the problem?"

The man raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the information. "Ma'am, we had a report of a stolen vehicle matching this cars description and license plate. We're going to have to take you in for questioning..."

"But! But, this is my car! There must be some mistake!" She sputtered helplessly, her eyes wide in shock.

"If it is, we'll clear it up at the station. Come on, ma'am--I'd rather not have to put you in handcuffs."

Her face paled, but she complied, opening the door and following the officer, sitting in the back of the squad car.

They drove in silence, the two officers staring blankly ahead. She wondered about how a same-sexed partnership worked. She wondered how often two same-sexed partners fell in love with each other. Or how often one of them longed for the other, so afraid the feeling wasn't mutual that they never dared to breathe around the object of obsession, though all they longed to do was be near them. She doubted it happened often, but she stared at the pair anyway, wondering if they ever thought about the other the way she thought of her own partner. She noticed the older one, the passenger with graying brown hair and lines drawing deep paths next to his eyes, was wearing a thick gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. She stared at him harder, and a small smile crept across her face--he looked like Booth, but about fourteen years older. She wondered what his wife looked like. Maybe in some weird, cosmic twist, she looked like an older version of Temperance, her long auburn hair threaded with the same gray as the officers; she wondered what they were like, if they were happy.

She wondered if, had she given them the chance, she and Booth would have been happy. Her eyes began to well, so she looked away from the passenger--the thoughts he evoked were making her overly emotional, and she had no time for that. She began to study the driver, the officer that had come to her car. He was younger than she was--maybe this was his first year. A rookie, she smiled. He was handsome, but blonde--very much not her type. She remembered looking up at him from her car, noticing the steely grey of his eyes with flecks of green and amber--he was very, very much not the right type of guy for her. Too conventional, when you thought about it carefully. Almost everyone was some carbon copy, blonde hair light-eyed Californian bound train wreck with a serious void in the personality department. He seemed nice, but he wasn't right. He wasn't Booth.

Damn! she mentally chastised herself again. 'Stop it!'

But she couldn't help it. As soon as she'd realized she loved him, it had been some all-consuming beast. She couldn't focus on the fact that she was leaving him behind, for good, to go to Peru. She would return later, of course. But after what she had done, he would never truly forgive her. And they would try to be friends... that too would quickly become a thing of the past once they realized they couldn't just be friends. The wounds would be too fresh, and she would've done the damage to them both. Irreparable damage that would leave them both scarred forever.

Did it have to be that way? She had thought so, but now, staring at the officers, her thoughts not those of worry, of missing her flight, of not going to Peru... but of him. Of love. When had she become that kind of woman? She couldn't remember, but she wasn't as enraged by it as she thought she'd be. She was just sad that it was already almost too late. Maybe she could still change it all...

They pulled into the station's parking lot, and she waited to for one of the officers to open the door and release her. As she followed them into the building, her stomach dropped with the sudden realization that the circumstances were far too circumstantial. She thought back to that time, three years ago, when she'd been detained by Homeland Security at the airport at Booth's request--he'd needed her, and he hadn't thought twice about making a phone call, pulling some strings, to have his way. To have her. Her narrowed eyes glanced suspiciously down the hall before them, through the bullet-proof security glass encasing the reception area. Though just moments ago she found herself debating the timing of her confession and the intelligence of the decision to abandon the man she loved, all those thoughts escaped her at the realization that she'd been made a fool yet again. Why didn't he just do normal, "I'm in love" things--like rush to the airport and convince her to stay? Or buy a plane ticket and use the entire trip to convince her? Logically, she knew he hadn't the means to splurge on a last-second ticket to Peru, but she would've reimbursed him--surely he knew that! She sighed and followed the officers into the interrogation room.

"Where is he?" She folded her arms across her chest in defiance as she sank into the hard wooden chair before the cold, sterile metal table.

"I'm sorry?" The young officer raised his eyebrow before looking to his superior with a half shrug.

"Booth. Agent Booth?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. He's done this before, so I'm well versed in the "suspicion of wrong doing" thing he has you all do so that he can see me."

"Ma'am, I assure you, I don't know any Agent Booth," the older officer looked back to the younger, "Get the captain, will you?"

"Wait, so I'm not here because Booth tried to stop me from going to Peru?" She frowned, her arms falling after going limp from the disappointment. "I'm really here because someone reported my car stolen?"

The officers left her alone in the room to sort through her thoughts, and they all circled around a certain FBI agent as she tried to fight the wave of loss, of sadness, that crashed upon her as she realized that he wasn't coming. He didn't try to stop her at all. Perhaps, she thought, he doesn't feel the same. It was silly to assume he had. She sighed again, staring at the table, surprised by the sudden splash of a tear on the unmarred surface. She brushed her cheek and tried to focus on her trip to Peru.

She heard the door creak open, "I assume you've sorted out the issue, then, and I'm free to leave?"

"Not quite yet, Bones," Her eyes shot up, the sound of his voice setting her insides aflame.

She hid her satisfaction and joy well though, beneath the not-entirely forced mask of rage, "You were behind this! I knew it!"

He smiled and sat across from her, "I've got a few friends here--had them find you and take you in."

"Why?"

Frowning, he reached across the table. The frown deepened when she pulled her hand away, "Because I couldn't let you leave after seeing that note. Not until I said my piece."

"So speak." she crossed her arms and leaned as far away from him as possible, her mask firmly in place and hiding the swell of joy that rose at the way he choked up, trying to speak the simplest things.

With a sigh, he began, "It doesn't seem to be enough to tell you that this all was a long time coming. I've loved you for... such a long time, Bones..."

"Not before Sully!" She interjected defiantly, remembering the way he encouraged their relationship and urged her to run away with him.

"Before him. Long, long before him." He saw she tried to interrupt and held up a silencing hand, "I know that my actions didn't exactly lend to the truth, but I loved you before Sully came. Since almost that first case we worked as partners. Certainly by the time the six-month mark of our partnership rolled around. I don't remember a time since I've known you that I haven't loved you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She whispered, avoiding his eyes again, knowing they would still be inviting, honest, loving...

"I had to wait until you felt it too. I couldn't risk saying something and having it ruin our partnership, or our friendship. But I never expected you to write it to me, then take off for Peru. That's not the way this is going to play out, Bones, and I think you know that."

"Do I?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yes. I think you were counting on it, in a way. You don't get to leave before we discuss this properly. And not in a police station, either." He stood and held out his hand, his smile widening as she took it. "If, after we talk, you still want to leave me behind, I'll give you a ride to the airport myself."

"What if I leave and don't come back?" She said, the slightest hint of laughter in her eyes.

He shrugged, "I don't break my word, Bones, so I'll still give you a ride."

But as he held her hand and walked beside her to his car, they both realized that she wouldn't be going to Peru, and that their story did not end in a tragic airport farewell, but in some unforeseeable future that came long after they lived happily ever after.


End file.
